Stroke is a major cause of death and disability. Primary stroke prevention focuses on lifestyle modifications of risk factors while secondary stroke prevention aims to reduce the overall risk of recurrence in persons who have had a stroke.
There is currently a lack of treatment methods for stroke recovery in Western medicine, these being frequently limited to the following options:    a) Intra-arterial thrombolysis with intravenous tissue plasminogen activator (rt-PA), which is applicable only to 3 to 5% of stroke patients (as it has to be applied only for acute ischemic forms, only if patients do not present any contra-indication, and only within 3 to 6 hours after the onset of symptoms), can restore blood perfusion and prevent neurological and functional damage to some degree;    b) administration of aspirin/other antiplatelets/or sometimes anticoagulant to most of the cerebral stroke patients for secondary stroke prevention, which gives an improvement effect of about 1% (The International Stroke Trial (IST) a randomized trial of aspirin, subcutaneous heparin, both or neither among 19435 patients with acute ischaemic stroke. International Stroke Trial Collaborative Group. Lancet. 1997 May 31; 349(9065):1569-81);    c) medications such as analgesics may be needed to control associated symptoms    d) rehabilitation includes physical therapy such as physiotherapy, massage, speech therapy, or occupational therapy.
One known TCM product is NeuroAid®. Clinical studies performed in China on compositions the same as NeuroAid® have shown that this natural product combination increases stroke patients' neurological disability recovery and functional outcomes with extremely few side effects or other adverse effects. The composition of NeuroAid® has been approved by and registered with the State Food and Drug Administration (SFDA) and is administered for the treatment of cerebral infarct patients during their recovery at an early or late stage, and the indications in Traditional Chinese Medicine are: to supplement qi and activate blood circulation. It is applied to treat those patients who are suffering from ischemic or hemorrhagic (for the latter, it is at present indicated in late phase only) cerebral infarction of qi deficiency and blood stasis with manifestations of hemiplegia, hemianesthesia, wry mouth, aphasia (inarticulateness) and etc during their channel and collateral convalescent period of ischemia apoplexy, and its efficacy is supported by clinical trial data.
It may be useful for treating other types of stroke than cerebro-vascular stroke such as cardio-vascular disease (heart stroke mainly due to coronary artery stroke) as well as other neurological disorders. Neurological disorders are disorders that affect the central nervous system, the peripheral nervous system and the autonomic nervous system such as neurodegenerative diseases (for example, Alzheimer's disease and Parkinson's disease), epilepsy, seizure, demyelinating diseases (for example, multiple sclerosis), cerebral palsy, traumatic injuries to or tumors in the brain, spinal cord and peripheral nerves.
NeuroAid® is capable of use as a Western medicine or a dietary supplement to provide nutrition to healthy individuals as well as patients afflicted with stroke or neurological disorders.
NeuroAid® is typically administered orally (per os) as such or by diluting the capsules in water or via a gastric tube, 3 times each day and 4 capsules each time for a 4-week course of treatment. The duration of treatment is typically 3 months/3 courses, adaptable with regard to the patient's condition.
The use of TCM is, however, particularly challenging for European clinicians because of the lack of guidelines, clinical data and the small number of studies conducted under Western guidelines. Potential interactions between TCM and Western medicine that may lead to adverse side effects are also a major concern among both practitioners of TCM and Western medicine. Of particular concern are the increase or decrease in the effects of a blood thinner such as Warfarin that may lead to either a bleeding episode or formation of a blood clot, and the decrease in the effect of a blood pressure medication that may lead to high blood pressure and a stroke. For example, the potential interaction of the Chinese herb salvia with the Western drug Warfarin leading to excessive blood thinning with bleeding has been well documented with confirmatory laboratory studies. Non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs (NSAIDS), in particular aspirin, also have the potential to interact with Chinese herbs and increase bleeding risks. For these, and other reasons, TCM is generally not used in conjunction with Western medicines.
As current treatment options do not address the needs of difficult-to-treat patients with important stroke disabilities, such as hemiparalysis or aphasia, the present invention seeks to combine TCM with established agents for the treatment of stroke patients to present a new therapeutic treatment option for stroke patients.